


A Place in Their Hearts (Revision/Edit)

by MyWorldHeartBeating, MyWorldMyImagination



Series: A Place in Their Hearts (Original) [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldHeartBeating/pseuds/MyWorldHeartBeating, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldMyImagination/pseuds/MyWorldMyImagination
Summary: Termina faces another peril, one which has survived an ancient curse years ago. As this new evil threatens the world, Link must rely on new allies to assist him. As he comes close to learning the truth, his heart becomes swayed by a certain priestess. (Minimum Mature Content.) Sequel of this story is "Twilight's Tears."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: A Place in Their Hearts (Original) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164581
Kudos: 1
Collections: What! I Was Isekai'd?!





	1. The Beginning

**Author Notice:**

This is a revision/edited version of the original crossover, _A Place in Their Hearts_! **(Not an Alternate Rewrite)** Like the original, I'll remain true to the plot throughout the story and to it's ending, but I will be making _minor_ changes here and there. Mainly to things that don't make sense to the plot. 

Main character ages: _Link and Kagome (15)_. Link is the same height as Kagome, and in my perspective, is a quiet, introverted young adult.

**ξ**

_Termina—Fifth Year_

_Evening — (Day One)_

Five years ago, the door allowed access between Hyrule and Termina, but it closed that fateful day after Majora's defeat. _The Great Fairy_ said _Hyrule_ vanished. Through her infinite powers, she revealed the devastation that transpired after his descent into this land, and on that day, his life changed.

Link witnessed everything in black and white. Long ago, Princess Zelda sent Link back in time to relive his childhood, in an age where he would no longer require the _Master Sword_. With knowledge of Ganondorf's future exploits to seize hold of Hyrule, Link had warned the princess and the sages far in advance to his arrival, and the king banished the Gerudo King to the _Sacred Realm._ There, he would remain in confinement for all eternity.

Or so he thought.

The reality of what happened left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Despite all his best efforts to save Hyrule, it resulted in nothing. Ganondorf had broken free from his shackles and escaped the Sacred Realm. And during the time of his absence, seized the lands by storm. A hero didn't appear, and hearing the cries of the people praying for salvation, the Goddesses took action.

Water levels rose from _Lake Hylia_ at an alarming rate, and an ocean swallowed all of Hyrule. Few survivors escaped by boat, the others buried beneath the waves. _Princess Zelda_ escaped with a handful of servants, and like the survivors, lived out a new beginning on the waves.

A hero didn't save them in their time of need. But how could one person stop a flood? The Goddesses ordained it, perhaps to wash away the evil left behind in his absence. Years later, the world he once knew became a barren ocean of a lost kingdom, forgotten in legend, along with his memories as the _Hero of Time_.

Despite his best efforts to turn back time, the ocarina failed to grant him that wish. _The Goddess of Time_ no longer answered, and he had turned to the Great Fairy for answers. But it was beyond her immortal prowess. And on that New Year's day, Link gave up.

With his back to a lone tree, Link frowned at his reflection from the steel of his blade. He wondered why it happened. Was it planned or coincidence? Which was it? Were his exploits in defeating Ganondorf long ago worth such an ending?

He recalled his youth, the naivety he wore when he explored the mysterious kingdom. The vastness of the lands intrigued him. Since day one, he practiced swordsmanship, archery and developed his magic power, which the Great Fairies gifted him on his quest. With what little he possessed, his clumsy years sustained him in battles.

Link had befriended many on his journey who shared secrets and desires, but those memories haunted him in nightmares. Those loved ones no longer existed. What was the point of his journey if he couldn't protect those he sought from the beginning? What did he accomplish?

_Nothing_.

What was the point of waiting seven years to defeat a man who would drown all of Hyrule? Hero of Time? What use was the title? It was a _lie_. Seven good years wasted, and he blamed the Goddesses. Were they toying with him?

Were his life been any different, perhaps he would have grown into a knight like his father, or known the love from a mother. Maybe he would have found love along the way and started a family.

The thought ghosted a smile on his lips, and he shook his head. Blue eyes hardened over the years, the joy of innocence no longer present, and the person staring back was no longer recognizable. What happened to that carefree boy he once knew? He had witnessed the evil of man, the cruelest of evil. And he was a survivor.

Would leaving this world erase his burdened thoughts? Would peace claim him? A short while back, Link couldn't bring himself to raise the blade, as tempting as it was. At each notion, a tightness suffocated him, and thoughts of life after death resurfaced. Five years ago, the thought would have frightened him, but after all he endured, it was an _unreachable_ relief. To perish from a world that he'd lost, and no longer remembered.

He lowered the blade, watching as a trickle of crimson slid down his finger. The wound he inflicted was not severe. Only a scratch. It no longer pained him. But as much as he wished for an end, Link feared it. In the past, he heard tales of what happened to those that committed sins. It made his skin crawl.

But he wasn't any different compared to others. Though he never raised a blade on an innocent, _brimstone_ and _fire_ awaited him once his life ended. A fate worse than living. And a fate worse than permanent silence.

Was that the fate of the _Hero of Time_?

But Link accepted it. Fairness did not exist in this life. He wiped the blood and sighed, staring off into the distance. All this time, he remained in Termina, living in Clock Town at the _Stock Pot Inn_ , but he dreamed of visiting other lands. Were there any beyond the oceans, canyons and mountains? Or was this all there was?

Termina?

A jingling noise resonated and tore him from his musings, echoing through the forest. Link determined its whereabouts, assuming a monster caused the distraction. But there was nothing there. What was it? Out of nowhere, a wash of blue light engulfed the woods, the noise increasing, and he shielded his eyes.

It faded soon after, and pulling his hands away, he noticed a peculiar sight. A group of five strangers, accompanied by a small feline, laid unconscious a short distance in front of him. It wasn't their faces that spurred him forward, but it was the clothing they wore, foreign in their design.

The first he accessed was a young man dressed in purple robes with short ebony tressed pulled in a lower tail along his neck, his shakujo staff lying beside him. A monk? His attire reminded him of Rauru's in a time he encountered the old man. But something about him and the others struck him as odd.

Rounded ears.

Were they Gerudo descent? No. Their skin wasn't the same contrast of golden-bronze. Their skin in comparison was fairer with an olive undertone. They weren't Hylian or Terminan either. Who were they?

Blue eyes lingered on the one dressed in red. What an unusual sight. Link assumed the clothes were one-piece, fashioned together with long-wide sleeves and blooming pants. He or she didn't wear shoes, but he wasn't blind to the claws or silvery hair. What were those on his head? Fuzzy ears? Dog ears?

Link furrowed his brow and glanced at the remaining three. A boy with auburn hair tied back in a short ponytail drew his eye, dressed in a fur vest, teal shirt with white leaves, and dark blue pants. And like the previous, he also wore no shoes, but instead of human feet, he possessed furry hind feet. The bushy tail didn't go unnoticed either. What species was he? Unlike the others, he possessed short-pointed ears.

Among the rest who seemed ordinary by any other means, one caught his eye. A fair complexion with rosy cheeks and lips, accompanied by wavy ebony tresses, with a fringe framing her face. She was the prettiest girl he'd seen, rivaling Zelda. Even her lashes were long. Provocative clothing adorned her slender figure in green and white, the skirt resting below her thighs, with long white stockings and brown shoes.

As flattering and revealing as they were, he couldn't tear his eyes from her face. A blush tinted his cheeks. She was pretty. Like a celestial being. This girl appeared about the same age as him, and her clothing left nothing to the imagination. And he averted his gaze.

And he regarded them for a moment, pondering why they appeared from mystical light. But it didn't concern him, and doubt drew him away, further into the forest. All the while, unaware of the golden eyes watching.

Link wandered through the brush of the woods, his thoughts lingering on that mysterious phenomenon. What was that light? Who were those people? For the moment, these questions distracted him from previous thinking, and for the first time in a long time, he could breathe.

On his venture back to Clock Town, which was still miles away, Link's gaze shifted up towards the cloudy night sky. A gust of wind swept pass. A storm approached. Too bad he didn't have Epona. He abandoned her long ago at Romani's Ranch, no longer requiring the steed's companionship, since it was far too expensive to raise her.

_It's been a long time since I last visited the ranch. I wonder how they're doing…_

No doubt Romani would embrace him after a long absence. And Cremia would smother him with affection and home-cooked meals, and no doubt offer him a place to stay on the ranch, so long as he helped with chores. The idea of settling down on the ranch didn't displease him.

After so long, it made sense to purchase a house, but the cost of living among the other residents of Clock Town wasn't cheap. Then again, Link recalled a recent conversation with Kafei, who offered him a place in his old room next to the _Laundry Pool_. It was still vacant.

_I guess I could settle down there until I get the funds to build a home._

It was a plan. Not the best, but it was better than freeloading and inconveniencing others. For the time being, he could make money by helping around town and on the ranch. For extra money, he could fight some monsters and sell their skins and possessions.

He paused on his trek and narrowed his gaze. Something followed him, and he turned, eyes locking onto his enemy. A saurian creature stood a distance away, garbed in chain mail and armor, its elongated head shielded by an iron helmet. A dynalfos. It was rare to see one so far from the _Woodland Temple_ , but he spared it any hospitality.

A forked tongue slithered from his mouth, fanged and prepared to feast on his flesh. Link unsheathed his sword and held his ground, awaiting a forward motion, but the creature was idle, watching him with a crimson stare.

It possessed a two-bladed axe, with various weaponry attached to its legs and stood at a height of six feet. Unlike its relations with the _Lizalfos_ back in Hyrule, these reptilian species were no laughing matter. They often hunted alone or in pairs, and, if given the chance, would swallow an entire person.

A high-pitched squeal escaped it when it charged, raising the axe, and Link dodged at the last possible moment when it struck the ground. Before it could turn in its weighted armor, Link unsheathed his blade and delivered an attack to its open back, but it retaliated with a swipe of its tail.

The axe struck his shield in its charge, and Link staggered back, holding tight to the leather strap on his forearm. The material was old and worn, and if this continued, he feared the shield would fall away, leaving him vulnerable. But the creature was relentless and aggressive.

Link's back slammed into the bark of a tree, but before it could deliver another blow, he ducked and rolled out of its path. But his legs gave out from under him at the last second, and he grasped his arm. Blood seeped from an open wound from where its claws had snagged his forearm. And his shield laid behind him, the leather material torn and bloody.

But why did his legs give out—

Somehow during the scuffle, the material of his beige trousers ripped near the ankle, revealing a blood gash. Link surmised it as a minor injury, the pain dull, and he shifted his eyes to the creature's tail. Armored with twin blades at the end. That's how he sustained an injury. From his position on the ground, he watched the creature approach and rear back its blade.


	2. First Encounter

Just as the dynalfos reared back its blade, Link saw a glimpse of silver and red from his peripheral, accompanied by other colors, but he spared them any notice and evaded the attack. The axe struck the ground, and he fell back, wincing as a sharp pain tore through his arm.

_Not good… at this rate, I won't last…_

But from where he sat, watching the beast retrieve its weapon, he focused on the figures in the distance. It was those people, those foreigners, and he squinted his gaze. Amidst surprise and fear, they accessed him from a distance as the unusual one in red approached and unsheathed a giant halberd.

" _Move, damn it!_ "

At the tone of his voice, Link watched the strange individual leap into the air with his sword raised, and recognizing an air of magic swirling around it, moved out of its path. A blast of golden light hurdled at the beast and struck it down in waves of lightning. Left behind were small remnants of its reptilian flesh and a pool of blood scattered in the vicinity.

He touched his cheek and grimaced when his fingers came in contact with the warm and sticky residue. On further inspection, blood covered his green tunic in patches, and he released a sigh. _I'm due for new clothes anyway… But what was that just now? That energy?_

"Thank goodness we got here in time!" A feminine voice said. "Hey, are you okay?"

From his place on the ground, he regarded the girl for a second time that day, and her unusual clothing. What an oddity. But he found himself lost in her stare. Whoever she was, she possessed similar blue irises as him. Despite the situation and awkward encounter, he found her uniquely captivating.

"That's strange…"

"What is it, Miroku?" The brunette with russet eyes asked.

"When we neared this location, I did not sense or feel any _demonic aura_. Did you sense anything, Inuyasha?"

The person known as Inuyasha huffed and sheathed his blade. "No. That was the strangest demon we encountered so far! Weak, too! Hey, Kagome. Do you sense any jewel shards nearby?"

The ebony-haired female in front of him shook her head, frowning. "No, I don't," She said.

"Damn it! It's been a full week, and we still haven't found a single shard! And this place reeks to hell! Where the hell is this place?"

Kagome struck her silver-haired friend with an odd stare and glanced back at Link. "Can you stand? Here, let me help you up," She said, offering her hand.

Appreciative, he allowed the girl to help him to his feet, but he winced, staggering forward as another ripple of pain tore through his arm and leg. Perhaps his injuries were worse than he imagined. But nothing a simple concoction could fix back in town.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to aggravate your injuries! Are you okay?"

He nodded, grasping his arm. "I'm… fine. You don't need to worry…"

"Yeah, right! You're bleeding all over the place!" The young fox child said at the girl's feet. "You can barely stand as it is!"

Sango nodded, lowering her hiraikotsu. "Just stay still. We have medicine that can help."

There was no room for complaint when the women surrounded him, easing him back onto the ground while the others loomed nearby. From where he sat, he scrutinized the bulky yellow backpack beside him and the various items scattered around. Sango and Kagome worked to clean his wounds, with the slayer pouring water and dabbing the areas dry, while Kagome applied strange medicines.

The unfamiliar items came from a white box with a red cross painted on its exterior, and he recognized the gauze, as he never journeyed without it, but as for the dark and clear containers of liquids, he hadn't a clue. But they stung. Enough that he saw white foam accumulate on his cuts, and according to Shippo, it was a good thing.

"When that happens, it means it's working!" The child said, smiling. "If it still hurts, I can blow on it."

He sweat dropped and shook his head. "No… that's okay…" Who were these people? And why were they going all out to help him? A stranger? Regardless, he was thankful for their help, but a glare from the one with golden eyes left him uncomfortable. _Why's he glaring at me?_

"So, what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked, wrapping his arm with gauze. "Do you live nearby?"

He nodded. "Yeah… are you travelers?"

"Mhm! _Oh_! We forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Kagome. And these are my friends, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. What's your name?"

So they were travelers? But where did they come from? He recalled the strange light that brought them into the woods, but were they not aware of it? "Link…"

She smiled and finished tying a knot to the bandage on his leg. "It's nice to meet you, Link! There, you're all patched up! Thanks for your help, Sango."

"Of course."

As she turned back to her belongings, sorting them inside that weird box, a shadow loomed over him, and he looked at a pair of red pants and bare feet in front of him. Frowning, he glanced up at Inuyasha, but before a word escaped him, he kneeled in front of him, arms crossed and glaring.

"What the hell are you?"

Link blinked. Not just once, but twice. What did he say? Did his hearing deceive him? "Excuse me?" Did this person have a problem with him? What was his deal? And why was he baring his fangs at him? _Shouldn't I be asking him that? He doesn't even look human, but neither does the child…_

"You heard me as clear as day! I asked what you are!"

"Inuyasha! How rude can you be?" Kagome asked, mouth agape. "You don't just ask someone that. Especially when you barely know them!"

He scoffed at her. "I'm not hurting anyone! If you haven't already noticed, the air has changed! We're not in the same forest as before! And second, I'm surprised neither of you have noticed something off about him!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Link… just ignore him. Sometimes he can be so _insensitive_! And would you get out of his face?" She asked, pushing Inuyasha aside. " _Geez_! You're such a jerk!"

"How am I a jerk? I'm just pointing out the obvious!"

"He's human!" She said, rolling her eyes.

The interaction between the two left Link speechless, and he exchanged a glance with the others, but they only shook their heads. Perhaps this was a normal occurrence between the two? Still, he didn't understand the sense of distrust from this Inuyasha person. As far as he knew, he was the least threatening person in Termina.

" _He's a Hylian_!" A voice said. To everyone's surprise, a pink diaphanous ball of light fluttered into the clearing. It's glittering wings paused before the group. " _I heard the ruckus a mile away! What's going on? Who are you people_?"

Link recognized the fairy, and sweat dropped from his position between the duo. "Serena…"

" _Link! Oh my goddesses! What happened to you?!_ " She asked and flew in front of him to inspect his injuries. " _Who did this to you? Don't tell me that's your blood—_ " She turned and eyed the strangers, her pink light flashing red. " _Was it you? Did you hurt my partner?!_ "

The group stepped back, and the monk held his hands high. "No, it wasn't us! We found him moments ago fighting against a demon. It was Inuyasha who saved him," He said, pointing to his friend.

Kagome nodded. "Y-yeah… and we bandaged his wounds. Most of the blood isn't his, though. So, don't worry…"

Serena's red light faded. " _Is that so? Then, I suppose a thanks is in order. Thanks for helping him! But who are you people?_ _You don't look like Terminians…_ "

"A Termi-what?" Shippo asked, canting his head at the word. He sniffed the air and circled the fairy. "And what are you? You don't smell like a demon…"

"Looks like a glowing bug," Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes.

Sango mused. "A ball of light?" She asked, exchanging a glance with the monk beside her.

" _Demon? Bug? I'll have you know I'm a respected forest fairy!_ "

At the mentioning, Kagome gasped and struck her fist into her palm. "A fairy! I thought it seemed familiar!" She said, earning stares from the others. "I saw some pictures of these creatures from my mythological book at school."

"A mytho what? Is it dangerous?" Inuyasha asked.

She shook her head. "Far from it. They're woodland creatures that often help travelers. Kindred spirits, as they're referred to in my textbook. Too bad I didn't bring it with me on our travels… Otherwise, I could have shown you some pictures."

"Who needs a textbook, anyway? Its right in front of us!" He said, rolling his eyes. "But getting back on subject… I told you something weird is going on. From this _thing_ and _him_!" He pointed.

Serena's red light returned. " _What's that supposed to mean? There's nothing weird about me or Link! In fact, I should say the same about you! You're not even human!_ _What's up with your hair and those furry ears on your head? Huh?_ "

He narrowed his eyes and raised his fist. "What was that? There's nothing wrong with me!"

" _I beg to differ!_ "

"Stop fighting! Can't we just get along?" Shippo asked with raised arms. "Look, it's clear something is going on, but we won't solve anything like this!"

Kagome nodded. "Shippo's right. Lighten up, Inuyasha. There's no reason to get all defensive. And besides, they mean us no harm."

"Inuyasha, you mentioned before something was off about Link? What were you referring to?" Miroku asked.

At the inquiry, Inuyasha's glare faded, and he pointed to the side of his head. "His ears. Don't you see a difference?"

Kagome gasped. "You're right! And here I thought you were making a fuss over his blonde hair!"

Shippo shuffled closer and inspected the young man. "Hey, it's true! Their just like mine! Link, are you a demon too?" He asked.

"No. I'm not…" He said and regained his standing, with less difficulty this time. As much as he hated to agree with the silver-haired man, the words he spoke earlier remained at the forefront of his thoughts. Perhaps he rushed his earlier assessment. "It would seem you're not from this world…"

"Huh?" Kagome said. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. How could he explain without sounding rude? "If I'm being frank… I stumbled across all of you earlier, not long before Inuyasha defeated my enemy. I'm not sure if you're aware, but… a golden light brought you here. For what reason, I'm uncertain…"

"And you're just _now_ telling us?!" Inuyasha asked, growling. "Why the hell didn't you say so before?!"

" _Don't yell at him!_ "

"Butt out!"

"Inuyasha! _Sit, boy_!"

As if on cue, the subjugation beads around his neck glowed, and Link watched in morbid fascination as the command struck Inuyasha into the ground. Not just once, but twice with another command. What followed were a few muffled curse words, with Inuyasha struggling to lift himself up, and he glanced at the young woman beside him.

_How did she do that?_

"That's enough, Inuyasha! I get that you're upset, but at least hear him out! We won't get anywhere if you keep picking a fight with people!"

"Kagome's right!" Shippo said. "But why do you think a light brought us here? Do you think it's the work of a demon?"

Sango seemed doubtful. "It makes no sense, unless… I've experienced nothing like this before, and I doubt Naraku possesses that kind of power," She said and turned to the fairy. "Serena, was it? Do you know if there's a town nearby? Or someone we can turn to for answers?"

" _The Great Fairy,_ " She said. " _That's the only person I can think of who might know more about the situation than I do. It wouldn't hurt to ask her._ "

**ξ**

**Author Notice:**

I revised this chapter and removed unnecessary parts revolving around Kagome's repeated sit commands and her readings about fairies from her mythological book. Link is _talking_! I think this turned out way better than what I had before, and I will continue to make corrections throughout the story.


	3. Onward to Clock Town!

An hour had passed since they met with the young man and his fairy, but the encounter was short-lived, thanks to Inuyasha and his temper. Had he not quarreled with them, they wouldn't have gone their separate ways, but regardless, Link had pointed them toward _Clock Town,_ just North of their location. And according to Serena, a _Great Fairy_ lived there. With the uncertainty lingering around how they got here, it was possible she might shine a light on their situation.

Or at least Kagome hoped.

But it was further than she and her friends would have liked, and she groaned when a streak of lightning lit the stormy skies. "How much further until we get there?" She asked, sighing. "At this rate, we'll end up drenched!"

"It's too dark to see anything! Inuyasha, let's take shelter over there!" Miroku said over the howling wind.

Blue orbs flashed to the enormous tree, but while he was intent on continuing further, he gave in, and she climbed off his back. Kagome carried Shippo over to its base and dropped her backpack near the roots and sat down, wiping her cheeks and fringe dry with a handkerchief. "I would have thought by now we'd find the town…"

Shippo shivered and snuggled close to her side. "It's getting foggy too!"

A howl erupted in the distance, and the young priestess searched her surroundings. Nothing seemed amiss, but she glanced at her friends for reassurance. From where Miroku and Sango sat just a few feet away, she noticed their uneasy expressions, but they didn't reach for their weapons, which meant the coast was clear. "Don't worry, Shippo. We're safe," She said, patting his head.

"I don't like this place."

"When we get to town, we'll ask the _Great Fairy_ what's going on. I'm positive she'll send us back home."

Inuyasha made a face at her words of encouragement. " _Maybe_. We don't know that for sure, Kagome. Who the hell knows what's lying in store for us here?"

"We should be optimistic. I'm sure everything will be okay. Don't be such a worry-wart," She said and heard a small growl beside her. "I guess we'll all getting hungry. Let me see if I have anything." She searched through her backpack, rummaging through her textbooks, and wired bound notepads, and her small duffle-bag of clothing before retrieving a small bag of potato chips. Barbeque flavored. Shippo's favorite. "It's not much, but it should tide you over for a little while."

"What about you and everyone else?"

"It's okay. You're a growing boy, so you need all the strength you can get."

Miroku sighed. "There's no telling what Naraku will do once he learns we're missing. I can only imagine the devastation he'll go through to find the Sacred Jewel…"

"We've almost gathered all the fragments, except a few pieces. So, that's something," Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "That's true. Although I'm a bit worried why we're here, there's some peace of mind knowing we don't have to rush to find anymore fragments, at least until we get back. When was the last time we had a break from shard collecting?"

But Inuyasha turned at this, scowling at the very mentioning. "Peace of mind, _my ass_! By the time we get back, he'll probably have his hands on the last of the shards! We don't have time to waste here!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We're not happy about this either, but there's nothing we can do until we meet with this _Great Fairy_. Let's take it all in stride," Miroku said, wringing the rainwater from his robes.

"You know, if Inuyasha hadn't tried to pick a fight with those people, we could have tagged along with them back to town or something!" Shippo said, shaking his head at the half-demon. "And we wouldn't have gotten stuck in the rain!"

Kagome nodded at this. That was true, but there was no helping it now. In all honesty, she wanted to know more about this world and how it differed from Feudal Japan, but there was no helping Inuyasha's temper. And out of anything she could have imagined, she never expected to see a fairy. _I kind of wish I had taken a picture to show my family… Oh well…_

It wasn't surprising she and her friends ended up in this bizarre situation, since it had become the norm since the start of this year. But for her friends, other than Inuyasha, it was strange. Skipping through time was like a breeze to her, but she never expected a golden light would hurl them into another world.

It intrigued her.

What kind of world was this? How did it compare and differ from the _Feudal Era_ or _Modern Era_? Were there demons here or any other fairytale creatures? If there were fairies and Great Fairies, didn't that mean magic existed? The endless possibilities of what-ifs boggled her mind, and she grew fascinated with each second that passed.

_It's not everyday something like this happens and for no reason either. But I kind of want to explore… before we leave, that is…_

Kagome's thoughts lingered onto the young man they met earlier. _Link_. He had possessed traits similar to those in her time seen among foreigners in the states and Northern Europe. Link's blonde hair was brighter and more yellow than she was used to seeing. Almost gold.

_His eyes were so blue, too… but why did he seem so sad?_

As she sat huddled with her friends, watching the falling rain, she saw her half-demon companion standing ahead, his head lifted and his eyes closed. Was he sniffing the air? Did he sense something in the forest? Something about his stance worried her. "Hey, you'll catch a cold standing out there!"

"Something isn't right..."

That caught her attention. But she sensed nothing out of the ordinary. And she couldn't see anything either. "What's wrong?"

"Ever since we got here, everything feels different. Even our scents."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with your nose?"

He turned and folded his arms into his sleeves, eyeing his companions one after the other. "No. Nothing is wrong with it! What I mean is, I can't sense anything _living_. Like the grass or this rain. Everything smells… _off_. It wasn't any different from that guy we spoke to earlier!"

Kagome blinked. "Nothing living? What does that even mean?"

"Inuyasha… I think your nose's broken," Shippo said, sweat dropping. "Link didn't smell weird to me…"

"Don't forget he had injuries, and it wasn't long since we separated either. Your nose is more sensitive than ours, so it makes sense," Sango said.

"It's more than that! That scent clung to him as if he's killed his entire life! But aside from that, I couldn't sense anything else."

How was that possible? "Nothing? You don't think our senses dulled since we got pulled into this place, do you?"

"It's possible… and it would make sense that Inuyasha and Shippo are more sensitive to it than we are," Miroku said.

"G-guys… what's that?"

The priestess glanced at the child beside her and squinted her gaze towards the trees ahead. "What's what, Shippo?"

"N-near the bushes! See? S-something moved!"

When she looked again, nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing except the blackness of night, but something had spooked him to the point he hid behind her. She reached into her backpack and withdrew her flashlight and shined a light on the bushes. "I see nothing."

"Really?"

"Yep! I think it was the wind."

Where her flashlight shined, she watched Inuyasha move to inspect the area, but when he paused before the bush, something shuffled in the blackness, enough that it caught Kagome's immediate attention.

Shippo gasped and clung to her blouse, and she stood up from the roots, followed by the others. "I told you I saw something!"

"What was that?" She asked, approaching the half-demon.

He pointed. "Shine your light there, Kagome."

Kagome did as instructed and gasped at the sight of an unfamiliar creature shivering in the rain. It was bigger than Shippo and watched them at a distance. But it differed from the average demon. For starters, it was armless and made from wood, with green leaves protruding from its rounded head. Even stranger, its mouth curved outwards, and its amber-red eyes glowed in a downward fashion.

The sight of its petite form brought a smile to her face. "Look at it! Oh, wow! It looks adorable!"

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Is it dangerous?" Shippo asked.

"It seems harmless, though it's best to remain on guard," Sango said, eyeing her surroundings.

Whatever it was, it sat there for the longest time watching them, its head tilted cutely, but it was almost _too_ cute for Kagome to handle. She was half-tempted to whip out her camera and snap a picture, but she didn't want to risk scaring it.

"Please, a _puny_ piece of wood couldn't lay a finger on us!" He said, scoffing. "It's the funniest looking thing I've ever seen. I bet if I just flicked it— _Ow_ —What the hell was that?!" He asked, turning to inspect the bushes for the source of his minor injury. "The hell hit me?!"

Kagome stifled a laugh, but at the sight of her friend's reddened complexion, she bent over laughing, holding her stomach. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, while he made fun of the woodland creature, she'd seen it shoot a nut from its curved mouth and watched it smack him in the butt. The sight was unexpected and hilarious.

"Damn it! Who did that?!"

She noted the amused grins on both Sango's and Miroku's faces, but they shrugged when Inuyasha stared at them. Of course, he knew better than to accuse them of something so childish. Then again, she'd never found it in herself to smack her friends like that, despite her playful nature. But just as she recovered from her fit of giggles, something struck her behind, and she gasped. "Ah!"

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"You okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Something smacked my butt!"

But the moment she said those words, the half-demon marched past her and towered over the monk, and he stepped away with raised hands. "Miroku, you lecherous—"

"It wasn't me! I swear! My hands were here the entire time!" The monk said, sweat dropping, but Inuyasha didn't seem convinced.

"Don't give me that shit! Apologize to Kagome—"

A yelp escaped the child beside Kagome, and he leaped atop Kagome's shoulder, the result catching the other's attention. "I think I know what's hitting us!" He said, pointing. "Over there!"

With her flashlight, Kagome shined a light on the area to their left, and much like before, they spotted another woodland creature. But unlike the first they spotted from behind, this one had a cluster of brown leaves on its head which extended to its stubby feet. Several more appeared from the ground, and their eyes glowed crimson in the night.

"There's so many!" Kagome said, gasping.

Sango gripped her hiraikotsu. "What do you want to do? Should we fight them or move on?"

Miroku mused. "We might be in their territory, and considering we aren't familiar with this land, it might be too rash. Besides, a few smacks isn't enough to harm them."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who's rubbed too many backsides!"

"As true as that statement might be…" Kagome said, sweat dropping and shaking her head. "I agree with Miroku. Since the rain is letting up, let's hurry to Clock Town."


	4. Do You Have a Reservation?

The trees parted as he and Serena crept into the fields of Termina, a vast stretch of land that seemed permanent and small. In the distance, his gaze focused on the clock tower, surrounded by towering walls housing a small settlement. It was both familiar and unfamiliar.

The lands of Termina reminded him of Hyrule and his past adventures, but the only similarities were the faces of the townspeople and the species governing this place. From the landscape, dungeons and lack of monarchy, it differed in comparison, and was more advanced in their machinery and knowledge.

Wherever he was, he assumed it was an alternate reality or even a dream he couldn’t escape. But it was real. Sorrow, pain, anger, and helplessness. He experienced all of that. And returning to his world was an impossible feat. After all, the door beneath the clock tower no longer allowed him passage.

 _“Looks like it might rain again… Should we stop by the Stock Pot Inn?”_ Serena asked.

It wasn’t a bad idea, but he glanced back at the woods. _Those people… Will they be alright?_

_“Who do you think those people were? The ones back in the forest, I mean. That one with silver hair had such a temper! I can’t believe you let him talk to you like that, Link!”_

They had nothing to do with him. Link appreciated their help, but he didn’t feel any inclination to stay with them. Whoever they were, travelers brought by a mysterious-golden light. He hoped they found their answers. “Let’s go, Serena.”

As they neared the town’s outer walls, lightning lit the darkened skies, and the guard on duty ushered them inside. A powerful gust of wind followed, forcing residents into their homes, while others jogged to their respectful establishments. Regardless of their urgency to escape the oncoming storm, Link strode to the eastern part of town, until he stood before a familiar building with a canopy roof.

 _The Stock Pot Inn_.

The building was owned and operated by Anju and Kafei, a lovely married couple whom Link had befriended years ago. In the past, before his arrival into Termina, this place used to be a cafeteria run by Anju’s father, but after a series of misfortunes and his failing health, the family fell into debt.

Thanks to the _Carnival of Time_ , the building benefited as an Inn later in the years, bustling with various tourists from all over the land. Over time, their financial situation improved, but tension between family remained.

The sign read, Open from 8am-8pm, and considering the clock tower, it was nearing seven in the evening. But he paused from reaching for the knob when guilt washed over him. He should have guided those people here to rest and instead left them to fend for themselves in those woods.

_“What’s wrong? Why are you hesitating? If we don’t hurry, we’ll get rained on.”_

But turning back wasn’t an option. Sure, he could track the group, but by the time he found them and returned, it would be too late to request a room. It wasn’t an ideal option, and why should he care?

“Something on your mind, Link?”

A voice from behind reached his ears, and he turned, noticing a familiar young man with shoulder length deep blue hair and vermillion eyes. Kafei. Link regarded the young man dressed in a white button-down shirt with rolled-up sleeves and fitted brown trousers and boots. He was carrying bags of groceries in both hands.

Kafei’s eyes furrowed. “Y-you’re covered in blood! Were you ambushed?”

Link nodded. “Most of the blood isn’t mine, but the beast caught me off guard at the last possible minute. The cut on my ankle is deeper than the scratch on my arm.”

_“Two medicine women fixed him up! But, I still think we should see a doctor from town…”_

“I’m sorry that happened. I just came back from the vendors so we could finish dinner for the evening. Why don’t you come inside and let me look at your injuries? Last thing you want is an infection. Please, this way.”

Appreciative, Link followed him, and sighed at the warmth flooding the interior. As Kafei instructed, he led Link in front of the hearth near the front desk, and while he delivered the bags to the kitchen, he soon returned with a medicine box in hand.

“Thanks. Sorry if I’m delaying you from cooking.”

“Think nothing of it. Anju is still prepping the oven, and I have time to spare,” He said, removing the bandages around his arm and ankle. “You sustained quite the injury… On your ankle, I mean.”

_“Link, sometimes you can be so careless! How many injuries does that make this month?”_

He sweat dropped. “I know…” He said, swatting his fairy friend away. “Kafei, there’s something I wanted to say. I’ve been thinking of moving out.”

He paused while placing ointment on the injuries, and his vermillion eyes widened. “What brought that up? Anju and I don’t mind you staying here. And it’s the least we can do for all the help you did for us long ago.”

“I haven’t been able to pay you for weeks now…”

“Where will you go?” He asked, re-bandaging the wounds. “Stay. Besides, we enjoy having you here.”

Link’s thoughts strayed to the mysterious group of travelers. If by some stroke of luck they arrived in town, someone would point them to the Inn. And because of the lack of vacancies, they’d likely sleep outdoors. “Could you give my room to someone else under the name… Kagome?”

Serena gasped. _“What? Are you serious, Link? After how they treated you?”_

“She and the others were kind enough.”

Kafei blinked. “Kagome? Who is that?”

_“She’s that medicine woman that bandaged up his wounds. But why would you give your room to her? Are you planning to sleep outdoors? It’s going to storm, Link!”_

Again, Link swatted her away. “I stumbled upon her and her four friends earlier, and it’s likely they’ll take shelter soon. If not today, then tomorrow. I can’t recall everyone’s names…”

_“Oh, I remember the one called Inuyasha! That foul-mouthed troublemaker! The last thing Anju and Kafei need is someone scaring the guests away!”_

“If that’s what you want, then we’ll hold the room for them, but now you’re without a place to stay… That doesn’t settle well with me,” He said and stood up with arms crossed. “I know! How do you feel about staying in my old place at the _Laundry Pool_? My room is still vacant.”

He nodded. “Are you sure it’s alright?”

“Of course! I’ve been wondering what to do with the place ever since I moved in here. This works out! And besides, once the _Carnival of Time_ is over, we’ll have fewer guests. So, you’re always free to stay with us without feeling guilty, Link.”

“Thanks, Kafei. I appreciate it.”

The young man nodded, approaching the front desk before reaching for a leather-back tome. He dabbed a quill into the ink jar and scribbled some words into the reservation booklet, and laid it down on the stand. “All done. We close at eight in the evenings, but since we’re having a late supper, we’ll close at ten. I hope that group arrives on time. If not, we’ll hold the spot for a couple days longer,” He said and retrieved something under the desk. “Take this.”

Link accepted the bronze key in his palm and smiled at the young man. “Thanks again.”

ξ

It took thirty minutes to reach the fabled town, and besides getting rained on halfway, they landed in the central square and searched their surroundings. Torches lined the outer mud-brick walls, graffitied in colors of purple, green, orange, and red. And much like the walls, the brick pavement held a similar hue of beige with a mauve finish.

Across the street, they noticed thatched vendors with piles of crates and barrels, the rectangular tables clear of any merchandise and void of any shop owners. In fact, the town seemed empty, all except the lights emanating from the grill-styled windows of houses and the small dog barking in the alley.

Aside from the towering clock tower, fashioned from wood and painted symbols, Kagome realized this place was too modern to be feudal japan. “Whoa…”

“Where is this place?” Shippo asked beside Kirara.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, his golden-amber eyes following the trails of smoke from chimneys. “Clock Town. Where else?”

“The huts are huge! And what are we standing on?”

“Stone pavement. Bricks, I think. And you’re right. It almost feels like I’m back home. Sort of…”

“It seems more advanced than what we’re used to seeing,” Sango said. “The outer walls weren’t made from wood but stone, I believe…”

“There’s no point standing out here. It’s going to rain again,” Inuyasha said, sniffing. “We should look for the headman of this village and find a place to take shelter for the night.”

Kagome nodded. “Good idea… But this place is bigger than I imagined… Let’s see if we can ask directions.”

Too bad they couldn’t find anyone on the streets, and without a choice, they followed a path west of the clock tower, which soon led them up a series of stone staircases past several annexed shops. Foreign writing and symbols decorated the banners that hung from each building, and had it not been for the torches aligning the path, their progression forward would have hindered them.

The path winded forward, but half-way up the flight of stairs, they paused. Two lanterns drew their eye to an unusual stand on their right, where a young man slept. He wore a one-piece green outfit with long-sleeves and tights, with shoulder-length red hair and a rounded black hat. His head was bent forward as he snored, his hands folded upon his lap.

If Kagome didn’t know any better, she’d assume he was a beggar, but judging by the three large safes behind him, she doubted that thought. Yellow curtains hung above his head, and two signs sat on either side of him, and like the banners, were also written in foreign writing. Was it a shop?

“Should we wake him?” Kagome asked.

“Why the hell are you asking? Hey! Wake up!”

The growl behind the half-demon’s voice stirred the young man awake in a matter of seconds. At the sight of them, he jumped, but he didn’t flee from his stand. Instead, he tapped his palms on his knees and smiled. “Oh, customers? Welcome! How are you this fine evening? I don’t believe I’ve seen your faces around!”

“Hello,” Kagome said. “We’re looking for the headman of this… town. Or at least a place to stay for the night. Would you point us in either direction?”

“But of course! If you head East of here, you’ll find the Mayor’s office. The _Stock Pot Inn_ isn’t far from the office either. There’s a big _bell_ on the roof of the building. You can’t miss it! The Inn closes at eight and it’s already…” He paused and glanced at the small clock seated beside him. “past nine! Time sure flies…”

“What’s an Inn?” Shippo asked. “Is that a place we can stay the night at?”

Kagome nodded. “Yes, but it seems like it might be closed already… Thank you, and sorry we woke you up.”

The young man dismissed her with a wave of his hand. “It’s nothing. I’m glad to help! Take care!”

Pleased with the young man’s help, and with his further guidance, they backtracked down the flight of stairs and exited the central shopping district until they stood in the town’s square once more. From there, they crossed the distance up a short flight of stairs until they arrived in another area of town, this one more open than the last.

“What is that?” Shippo pointed. “It looks like a squid!”

Blue orbs shifted to the shop in front of them with a purple rounded eyed squid near the shop’s roof. Although she admired the craftsmanship, she couldn’t answer Shippo’s question. _What an interesting town._

To their left, another building caught their eye, this one fashioned into a large barrel. It was open, but when they peered inside the window, they realized it was not the place they were looking for. In fact, it looked more like a gaming area, which Kagome wasn’t sure how to explain to Shippo’s ever growing curiosity.

“We can look at it later, Shippo.”

“He said there was a bell on the roof…” Sango said, her russet eyes searching the houses. “There it is!”

“But that guy said it was closed…” Shippo said, pouting. “What if they turn us away?”

“If they do, we can speak to the mayor. If that doesn’t work, then we’ll just camp outdoors like we always do. No biggie,” Kagome said, picking him up into her arms. “Doesn’t hurt to ask.”

As they neared the Inn, a chorus of shouts drew their attention towards a smaller building on their left. Flashing lights illuminated from the glass windows, and when they turned to investigate the noise, realized it was a tavern. At least a dozen or more people occupied the space within, some dancing with mugs of alcohol in hand, while others gambled at the tables below the staircases.

Aside from the blaring music, they didn’t bother stepping inside, and instead continued their approach to the Stock Pot Inn. Luck was on their side because the door was unlocked. When a streak of lightning lit the sky overhead, followed by a rumble of thunder, they hurried inside.

A blazing hearth warmed the interior of this cozy room, accompanied by hanging pictures and scenic posters. Another clock ticked away above the wooden desk with a looming bookshelf beside it, and potted plants and green lounge chairs stood across from it.

It was a waiting room, but Kagome didn’t dare venture any further until they spoke with the management. She hoped it wasn’t too late to ask for a room, but now that she thought about it, what about money? Kagome sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Sango asked.

“I forgot. We’re going to need money… but we don’t have the currency of this world…”

Miroku mused. “We’ve never had an issue before.”

“Yeah, but I doubt your exorcism tricks will work here, Miroku,” Kagome said, shaking her head. “Who knows… maybe we can sell some of our mon. I’m sure it must be worth something here—”

“ _Hey_! Is anyone here?! Hello?!” Inuyasha said with arms crossed. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms, his amber gaze sliding toward the halls and staircase beside him.

Her face reddened at the scene, and she smacked his shoulder, and when she caught his annoyed glance, she countered with one of her own. “Lower your voice!” She said in a hushed whisper. “Are you trying to get us kicked out of here?”

“We don’t have all day, Kagome! If you haven’t already realized, we’re not in the best situation!”

“I know that! Trust me, how could I forget? But at least have some consideration! Some people are trying to sleep!”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. If I don’t see anyone soon, then I’ll—”

A young woman rounded the corner from behind the desk, wiping her hands on a gray towel. Blue eyes glanced at them from beneath a layered fringe of auburn shoulder-length hair, and she wore an olden style outfit with a white button-down shirt and a sleeveless brown vest tucked into a flowing blue skirt with a white sash.

And much like their earlier acquaintance in the woods, she sported identical pointed ears. Upon seeing them, she smiled. “Good evening. Give me a moment, please,” She said and disappeared around the corner.

“Patience, Inuyasha,” Kagome said, sweat dropping.

“What a charming young woman,” Miroku said, scratching his chin. “I suppose pointed ears are a normal characteristic among these people.”

“I guess so,” Sango said, clutching her boomerang. “It’s so different compared to what we’ve lived around. And I’ve never seen doors like that either… though I understand the benefit. It’s made from solid wood.”

Kagome nodded. “Way better than shoji screens. These doors should have locks on them. Could you imagine if we had those back in the feudal era? You could keep people from breaking an entering.”

“I doubt that. Humans and demons could _easily_ break through a wooden door. If they’ve got the right tools or strength, I mean!”

“Geez, you don’t have to be a _Debbie Downer_ …”

“A Debbie what?”

She shook her head. “Nothing…”

“My apologies,” The familiar voice said again, and turning their gazes back to the desk, they young woman returned. “It’s so late, I didn’t expect we’d have any visitors, but you got here just in time! Let’s see… there’s five of you,” She said, counting. “Do you have a reservation?”

Shippo canted his head from Kagome’s arms. “What’s a reservation?”

“It means we need an appointment to get a room,” Kagome said, and the child nodded. “I’m afraid we don’t. And we don’t have any money…”

Hearing this, the young woman frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. To be honest, we’re booked solid with reservations… It’s always this way before the Carnival.”

“That’s too bad,” Miroku said, frowning. “and it looks like it’ll storm again… There wouldn’t be any extra rooms or a barn house we could sleep in for the night, would there?”

She blinked. “A barn house? Not around here, anyway. The closest farm is _Romani’s Ranch_ , but it’s miles away from town.”

“We could take shelter under those straw roofs where we landed earlier,” Sango said. “The place with all the vendors. It would keep us dry from the rain.”

Miroku nodded. “That seems like our only choice for the evening…”

“I’m sorry,” The owner said, bowing. “If it were any other day but this week, I’d have a room available…”

A voice carried around the corner, and looking past the owner, they saw a young man with shoulder-length blue hair and vermillion eyes. “Anju. Is supper almost ready? The guests are starving— _Oh_ , I didn’t realize we had guests! Good evening!” He greeted.

“G-good evening,” Kagome said, followed by the others. “We were just leaving… Don’t mind us.”

“Leaving?” He asked. “Hold on a moment. You wouldn’t be the travelers Link spoke of earlier, would you?”

Before she moved to reach the doorknob, she paused and turned. _Link_? They knew each other? And he had mentioned them to the shop owners? “Y-yes! That’s right! We met earlier.”

“I thought so. Link said he ran into a group of travelers, and you seem to fit the number as well. Anju, dear, their names should be written in the reservation booklet under _Kagome_ and _Inuyasha._ Party of five.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize!”

“Wait a minute. Are you saying Link put our names down?” Shippo asked.

Kafei nodded. “That’s right. He stopped by a while ago and mentioned he ran into a group of travelers in the forest. He said you looked lost and figured you’d need a place to rest in town. Lucky for you, it’s the last room available. I hope that’s okay?”

“Thank you so much!” Kagome said, smiling from ear to ear. It was almost too good to be true. Who would have thought the young man they met earlier would help them?

He laughed. “Don’t thank me. Thank Link. He gave up his room to help you out.”

“He did that?” Sango asked.

“Oh, he didn’t have to do that… We could have slept outdoors,” She said, feeling guilty. Where would he take shelter from the rain?

Before Kagome could say another word, the young woman at the desk handed her a silver key with a string attached to a small piece of parchment. It was written in unreadable writing. “Here’s the key to the _Knife Chamber_ on the second floor. It will be the second door to your left,” Anju said.

“Thank you! But are you sure we don’t owe you anything?”

Kafei shook his head. “It’s already paid in advance. Enjoy your stay.”

Anju nodded, smiling. “Dinner will be ready in the next twenty minutes. Please join us down in the dining room once you’ve settled in.”


End file.
